Forbidden
by Rayvene14
Summary: Meet Olive or Olivia she is sweet, caring BUT never been in love. Until now...In the past guys asked out but she always turns them down but not this time. when she meets Josh at a night club she falls deeply in love with him. BUT THERE IS ONE BIG MASSIVE PROBLEM There parents are getting married...


Okay so this is my new story, hope you like.

**Rayvene xxx**

Chapter 1: THE DREAM

The mist is closing on me I can feel it; I lift my face letting the light and shadow dance across my skin. Bees humming in and out of there hives. I inhaled its minty smell and continued on running, the sound of the leaves so crispy and crunchy beneath my toes. I can taste the earthy air and the sweet berries on the trees. The spider webs strand across my pale skin. I could feel the wind against my sweaty face rustling through my brunette curls, whispering through my ears.

There are pines cones scattered everywhere, crunching like standing on glass as I step on them. My feet shuffle through the dead leaves, squirrels running along the branches above me, chattering away, the falling leaves kiss upon my hair. I come to a path; the ground is uneven and bouncy as a sponge cake. The trees arch over me like a cage as they are trapping me from the rays of sunlight. The light is slowly fading away, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Eyes glimmered from the tree hollows. The wind wailed between the distorted trunks carrying the sickly nauseating stench of wood rot, I move faster, ignoring the dark branches scraping against my skin. I could fell blood dribbling down my leg like a river.

There is a green pool not that big in size. Lily pads with frogs jumping sticking there long tongs size of a motorway catching all the flies, I hear running water crashing down upon the rocks like glass shattering against the floor. On the other end of the pool the trees stood utterly still, like statues in the museum where no leaf dared to fall. I walk further, the wet grass sliding against my legs, seeded with wild flowers dancing with the wind. The leaves are twirling and drifting along the grass. The moisture of the wet grass trailed between my toes. The wind waving heavy pine trees and shuffling through the leaves, I can feel the warm sun on my face, this is place I wanted to be, after all the trouble I have been through. This is the best bit of happiness I ever had in years.

The breeze ruffled through my cloths, brushing my hair, my skin. I can taste the strawberries and butternut squash in the air. The warm earth is beneath me, I walk further along into the meadow, the dead leaves and twigs giving way beneath my feet, there is water trickling over stones from a nearby creek. At the end of the meadow more trees appeared, the moist breeze rustled my hair.

I see a boy, leaning against the tree trunk, his eyes turn towards mine. His lip curls into a smirk, his dark arms folded across his chest. He slowly moved closer towards the meadow, his feat gently shuffle along the dead leaves. The wet grass slides across his black jeans. He moves closer towards me, his messy ink black hair sways in the wind. The boy lifted his dark tanned hand and he stroked my face.

He starred down at me with his rich sky blue eyes, he leaned in towards me.

"I've been waiting for you Olive" he said darkly. I gasp; he knows my name b…b….but… but how? Does he even know me? I don't understand.

"Who are you" I asked. The boy said nothing, he just starred at me. But instead he leaned even further… my heart raced like a gorilla thumping his chest "I have something very important to tell you" the boy whispered.

"And what is that." I waited for him to speak. But he leaned even closer; I could feel his breath on my skin. He kissed my cheek and he moved his lips to my ears "wake up"

"What! wait please don't go" I panicked

"Good bye Olive" he starts to fade away. I needed to know who he was. He keeps appearing in my dreams and I don't understand. Every night I have the same dreams with the same boy, why is this happening to me? Aren't you supposed to have different dreams every night?

Every day I remain clueless is he trying to tell me something, well that's what my friends say anyway.

I hear new voices, slowly getting clearer, like a radio reaching for the right frequency.

"Olivia wake up, wake up." I groan at the sound of my mother's voice. I hear her sigh and huff and puff, I think she is getting annoyed.

"OLIVIA! For god's sake will you wake up" she forces her hands on my shoulders aggressively and shakes me. It feels like I am in a rollercoaster.

"Alright mother. God, do you have shake me." I snap. She does this every morning.

"Don't you speak to me like that you stupid girl. Now get up or you will be late for school"

"Ok relax"

"DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT TONE WITH ME! Now get dressed now" she said slapping me across the face. I moved my hand to my cheek where is burned, I sighed heavily. I get this every morning.

My mother leaves the room. Ok so that is my mom, she…..well she isn't very nice, she always have been like that. Well since my dad left 3years ago, she just started being really mean with me. I don't know what has gotten in to her lately, maybe it's because dad left and she is really upset. If it is that, then there is no reason to take it out on me.

"HURRY UP" she calls from down stairs. I climbed out of my bed and skipped to my wardrobe. I flung of my bed cloths, put on my uniform. I rolled my black socks up to my knees, I grabbed my shoes my bag, and I made my way down stairs.

"Jesus Christ what an earth were you doing up there" screamed my mother as I entered the room. "Erm getting ready" I trembled. My mother sighed and walked to the kitchen. I followed her.

"So erm what's for breakfast" I asked happily. My mother turned around and scowled at me, my smile dropped. "You can bloody make your self" she snapped. I looked down at the kitchen table; I wonder why she's so mad at me,

She was always so happy when dad was around "dad would of made it for me" I mumbled

"What was that" she raised her. Oh god here she goes again, she really hates dad, even the word she has a go at me. I think it would have been better if dad was still around, I mean mother never acted like this when dad was in the room.

"Nothing" I said innocently

"Well it better be because you better watch your mouth stupid cow. Or you wont have one after I finished with you" she threatened.

I sighed. I wished I lived with my dad, he was so much nicer than mother. "Well erm I am going to go to school now" I said. She didn't answer. "Er mum I am going now" she still didn't answer. Don't mothers say goodbye to there children when they leave for school? Well this one doesn't.

"I thought you were leaving" she said. Yes she finally is talking to me

"Erm" I clear my throat "I am"

"Well go then" she snapped again. I looked at her, tears filled my ears. I wiped my face to cover them up. "Goodbye" I weeped and left the house. Not even word saying _'have a nice day sweetie'_. I mean that it what normal mothers would say to there children, but not mine.

She hates me, she really hates me.

The school I go to Wimbledon high school, London. It's a Monday morning and a brand new start to a new term.

"Hey olive, oh my gosh I have missed you so much" Silver says happily, squeezing my neck. This is Silver she is my best friend, she is sweet and always looks out for me. We have known each other since we were babies.

"I missed you too Sil"

"Ok this year is going to be so awesome" she said happily. She seemed really happy then usual; maybe something really amazing happened this summer.

"What are you so happy about" I asked

"Jake asked me out" Jake is one of the hottest guys in school. Every single girl has a crush on him and seems he only has likes for Silver.

"Oh my god. That is amazing"

"I know right. Maybe we should find you a man this year" oh great here she goes again about me not having a boyfriend.

"Silver there is no need"

"Oh common olive you've got to have likes for someone"

"No I don't" ok to be honest with you I have never ever been in loved, and Silver can't seem to get her head around it

"oh Liv. You have never been in loved with anyone. I mean there are so many hot guys in this school and yet you don't like any of them"

"well there all snobs"

"yeh peter is, but honey not all of them are snobs, some of them are actually nice guys" she is right there

"yeh but none of them have took my interest yet, look Silver please let me find my own man. He is out there somewhere I…I…. I just haven't found him yet" Silver sighed.

"okay if you say so" she said patting my shoulder and we both walked to class.

**Note. I've done 3 full chapters of this story. So it would take long to post and if you have any questions about this story at all feel free to ask me. I hope my grammar is okay cos I suck at it. **

**Thanks for reading see ya. **


End file.
